


【大润发】更衣室

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Summary: 是一个尼尼想日小大结果反被长末两人日的故事x





	【大润发】更衣室

**Author's Note:**

> 是一个尼尼想日小大结果反被长末两人日的故事x

所有人都能看出来二宫和也非常喜欢大野智，私底下，甚至在收录过程中二宫都像一个小挂件一样黏在大野的身上。

但是却没有人觉得他们之间有什么违和感，不过是略微年长的大野对弟弟的宠溺和二宫对哥哥稍显任性的撒娇而已。反而看到两个人黏糊糊的腻歪在一起时都会在心里不禁感叹他们的感情真好。

二宫和也的确是喜欢大野智的，说起来可能有些难为情，他对大野的喜欢包含着强烈的欲望。每当二宫看到大野那双纤长的手，两人身高相仿却和他完全相反的身材，精瘦结实，跳舞的时候裸露在外的肌肉线条，他都想撕掉大野的衣服把他按在床上做一些难以启齿的事情。

他有时会突然摸上大野的耳垂或者乳首，大野也从来都没有制止过他的行为。他的放纵让二宫潜意识里觉得他如果提出想和大野上床的想法那个宠溺他的男人也会欣然接受。

这天节目录制结束，其他工作人员和成员都陆续离开。二宫回到更衣室准备收拾回家，他推开门，发现里面恰巧只有刚刚换好衣服的大野。大野的发丝凌乱，线条漂亮的锁骨在略低的领口下隐约可见，他回头含含糊糊的说着，“啊nino，今天怎么没有第一个跑回家。”

并不算宽敞的环境让二宫的心跳有些加速，向来机灵的他今天却有些恍惚，他下意识的做了一个吞咽的动作，面色通红的一步步迈进大野。

大野看着有些反常的二宫也并不诧异，他平静的看着二宫走到他的面前，任由他紧紧的抱住了自己。二宫毛茸茸的脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，像一只跟主人撒娇的小狗。大野轻柔的摸了摸二宫的头发，“发生什么了？”

“……”

二宫的沉默不语让大野有些担心了，他企图掰开黏在他身上的二宫看着他的脸，却感觉到一条湿热柔软的舌头轻轻钻进了他的耳朵。二宫平时清亮的嗓音此刻有一些沙哑，惑人的话语钻进了他的耳朵，“我想做…做爱…我可以让大野桑很舒服哦。”

说完二宫抚上了大野的后背，手指轻轻的在他的后腰处画圈，藏在头发里的白皙耳尖却通红一片，说出这么下流的话也是他脑子一时短路，他羞的想迅速逃离这个地方，但被大野的味道充斥让他更加迷恋的想要继续进行下去。

一直没有多余动作的大野的眼色不易察觉的有些阴沉，在二宫想要解开他的皮带时他反手握住了二宫的手腕，力度大到让二宫动弹不得，动作被制止的二宫红着脸茫然的抬起头，在看到大野的表情时他突然意识到了危险。等二宫反应过来时已经被大野按在身后的长椅上狠狠的咬住了嘴唇。

柔软的下唇被牙齿啃咬着，二宫吃痛的皱起了眉，大野撬开了他的唇齿，强硬的侵入了他的口腔，舔舐着他敏感的上颚黏膜和舌尖。氧气不断的被掠夺让二宫的呼吸愈发困难，他纤细的手腕又被大野单手控制住，平时室内派的小宅男根本没有挣脱开的力气，只能从鼻腔发出委屈的呜咽。

等到大野放开二宫时，他已经被吻的脸颊通红，二宫急促的喘息着，猫唇被啃的红肿着湿漉漉的。大野看着身下的人可爱的样子浅浅的笑了一声，顺手扯掉了二宫的宽松的短裤和花哨的内裤。

一瞬间下半身赤裸的羞耻感让二宫挣扎着想要遮住，情绪一激动小尖嗓都冒了出来，“等等！你动作太快了啦！”

大野揉了揉他圆润挺翘的小屁股，黏糊糊的问他，“nino不是希望我能早点操进去吗？”

听到大野的话二宫脸色有些发白，他企图把自己蜷缩成一团却始终挣脱不开大野的压制，“所以我是做下面的那个？？”

“不然呢，你还想用这个仅仅因为接吻就流水的小东西操我吗”大野用修长的食指和中指夹住二宫已经勃起的分身轻轻晃动，透明的前液随着他的动作滴了出来甩在了二宫柔软的小腹上。

“呜…不…”那只漂亮的，二宫非常喜爱的手握着他的阴茎上下快速的套弄，敏感的龟眼被指腹反复的摩擦着，强烈的刺激让二宫情不自禁的扭动的柔软的腰部，他仰起头拔高音调的胡乱呻吟着，没过一会就蜷着脚趾射在了大野的手中。

高潮让二宫半天缓不过神，他的睫毛微微颤抖着，难以吞咽的唾液从他嫣红的嘴角滴落，本身漂亮的脸染上的情欲的色彩，看起来淫靡又妖冶。

大野抬起他无力的双腿，腿根白皙的软肉都因为高潮的余韵轻微颤栗，他把白浊的精液涂抹在了藏在两片臀瓣中那个粉嫩的肉穴周围。私密的部位突然被触碰让二宫感到羞耻极了，他挣扎着想要合起双腿，却被大野紧紧抓住了脚踝，大野挥手一巴掌用力的扇在了富有肉感的臀肉上，身体素质优秀的人手劲自然也大，细嫩的皮肤上立马出现了一个红肿的掌印。

“别乱动哦。”

从未有过的粗暴对待让二宫委屈的咬着嘴唇，眼睛都有些湿润，但不可置否的是他觉得自己的后穴因为疼痛反而感到瘙痒和空虚。

他用小狗般圆溜溜的眼睛的瞪着大野，但却毫无威力可言，在大野又在他另一个臀瓣上狠狠扇了一巴掌后只得吃痛的哼哼唧唧着乖顺的张开了自己的双腿。二宫的体毛稀疏，穴口周围更是干净整洁，透着处子一般的粉嫩颜色，此刻在大野的注视下一张一合的收缩着。

“这里真可爱呢，看起来很贪吃的样子。”大野一边说着，一边用手指浅浅的帮二宫扩张着，甬道内虽然紧致但动起来并不困难，可能是二宫体质的原因他肉穴里的淫水因为大野的动作越流越多。

二宫用手捂着嘴却还是忍不住溢出来的呻吟，“啊…嗯…吵死了欧吉桑，要进来就…赶紧…唔”

大野倒是不紧不慢的把裤子褪下来了一点，掏出早已经硬挺的肉棒，他俯下身子咬住了二宫浅粉色的乳头，抬起眼和快要哭出来的人温柔对视，下身用缓慢却不容拒绝的力度顶进了二宫炽热湿润的肉穴。

巨大的阴茎撑开他的身体让二宫怀疑自己会被撕裂，还没等他喊痛，甬道内敏感的软肉就被硕大的龟头撞上，敏感的乳尖也同时被湿热的口腔包裹着，多重的快感让他尖叫出声。二宫的穴肉不停吸咬着大野的肉棒，大野发现身下的人没有受伤也并不痛的样子也就不再顾虑什么快速的操弄起来。二宫体内的液体随着大野的操弄不断的被带出，弄的他的臀瓣上和大野的小腹湿漉漉的一片，肉体碰撞的声音和淫靡的水声充斥在耳尖，二宫的呻吟都变得支离破碎，他无意识的抚摸着自己的乳尖，把两个小肉粒玩的红肿，每次穴心被操到的时候他都会发出小猫一样可爱的声音，引诱大野操的他更狠一点，把他白皙的屁股撞的通红。

两个人都沉浸在性爱中却没有发现更衣室的门被打开了以后又顺手锁上，一个声音在他们的身后响起。

“你们在干什么？”

熟悉的声音和暴露的羞耻感，加上大野带给他源源不断的刺激直接把他再一次送上了高潮，尚未被人抚摸的白净肉茎喷出了小股小股的白浊，他呜咽着侧过头不敢去看站在他们身旁的人。

“松润？你不是刚刚就回去了吗”被二宫夹的差点射精的大野平复了一下自己的呼吸，肉棒还埋在二宫的体内，就这样停下动作偏过头看着松本润。

松本草率的解释了一下自己只是回来取落下的东西便走到了二宫躺着的长椅旁边，他蹲了下来，盯着仍然不敢看他的二宫，松本不满的捏了捏二宫柔软的脸颊肉，“我还以为nino最喜欢我呢，结果居然偷偷的在这里和大野桑玩，我好难过哦”

面对自己平时最宠爱的弟弟，二宫有些不知所措，他听到这话连忙睁开湿润的眼睛望向松本，松本居高临下的俯视着他，二宫似乎真的从他那双眼睛中感到一丝失落。二宫感到愧疚和不忍，他有些着急的撑起疲软的身子想要解释，这时大野突然将肉棒整根拔出又用力的捅了进去。

“啊啊…不是这样的润君…哈啊轻点…”被顶弄的说不出一句完整的话的二宫只能用小小肉肉的手抓着松本的衣角，“不是这样的…呜啊…”

大野低喘着，快速的操弄了几十下后便把肉棒顶到了二宫的身体深处射了出来，滚烫的精液浇在了他的内壁上激的二宫的腰部颤抖着眼角掉下来几滴眼泪。

松本用手温柔的抚摸着二宫汗湿的前发，他问道，“大野桑可以操你，那我可不可以呢？”

二宫的鼻头红红的，呆呆的望着他，松本的眼中倒映出他此刻淫乱的样子，他理应拒绝他的，但是二宫却控制不住的伸开双手搂住了松本的脖子，睫毛颤抖着吻上了他的嘴角。

松本勾起了得逞的笑容瞥了一眼坐在长椅上的大野，他也坐了下来把体型娇小的人抱起来让他跨坐在自己的腿上，尽管二宫腿间的淫液打湿了他的裤子他也丝毫不在意。松本双手环抱住二宫的后腰让他紧紧的贴着自己，不怎么锻炼的二宫的皮肤丝滑细嫩，手感让松本爱不释手。

松本的手在他身上毫无章法的抚摸，所到之处都会染上淡淡的粉色，二宫的呼吸紊乱，不由自主的收缩自己滴水的小穴，他的乳头被牙齿咬住厮磨，松本的舌尖还重重的舔舐着他的乳尖，胸口前酥麻的快感使他仰起脖子嗫泣着。刚刚尝过性爱滋味的身体已经不满足这种表面功夫，二宫红着脸伸出小手去解松本的皮带，松本饶有兴趣的看着主动却又害羞的不行的人，双手裹着饱满的臀瓣搓揉着。

那根粗壮的性器已经完全硬挺了，二宫的手掌几乎握不住，松本分身的温度和硬度都让二宫有些惧怕，他无助的抬起眼对上松本似笑非笑的英俊的脸，“nino刚刚已经吃过大野桑的肉棒了，现在应该知道怎么做吧？”

二宫下意识的又向大野投去求助的目光，而大野只是懒懒的坐在一旁对他眨了眨眼。二宫欲哭无泪，只能委屈的抬起自己的屁股让穴口对准松本的肉棒，然后一点一点的沉下自己酸软的腰。

由于姿势的原因被进入的感觉十分强烈，二宫似乎能感受到缓慢插入的肉棒上的青筋纹路，小心翼翼的动作想要把巨物完全吃进去过于困难，二宫的喘息染上了哭腔，他偷懒的只吞进进去了一半便停了下来，然而平时极具绅士风度的松本扣着二宫的腰毫不留情的向上挺腰把余留在外部的性器全部捅了进去，二宫发出崩溃的哭叫，只能颤栗着把松本抱的更紧。

二宫的穴肉湿热，里面还残留着大野刚射进去的精液，淫靡的水声不绝于耳。才被开发过的甬道很快就恢复了紧致，像多张饥渴的小嘴般不断吸咬着松本的顶端。他低低的喘息着，捧着二宫的臀部把他抬起又让他因为重力原因下沉，每一次肉棒都会撑开他脆弱的黏膜 ，肏在他的前列腺上。而二宫也失去了反抗的力气，双眼涣散的任人操弄。二宫的呻吟嚅软而色情，强烈的快感让他头皮发麻，大腿根部都轻微的痉挛，硬挺的分身前断流出更多的前液甩的到处都是，肉穴中流出来的淫液更是让他的腿间泥泞不堪。

“呜呜润君…我想射…摸摸我…”被操的满脸都是泪的二宫示好般的伸出粉嫩的小舌头舔着松本的脸颊和下唇，松本趁机吻住了他，并且缠住他的舌尖轻轻的吸吮起来，模仿着性交的动作用舌头在二宫的嘴里肆意的一进一出。

“刚才不是只用后面就射出来了吗？nino从现在开始就要锻炼用后面高潮了呢”

二宫被操的晕头转向，却还是忍不住在心里吐槽自己平时白宠这弟弟了。松本愈发快速的抽送让二宫眼前发黑，他无助的趴在松本的肩头抽泣着，却换来了更加猛烈的操弄，前列腺每一次都被狠狠摩擦的酸胀感和快感让二宫哭喊着哆哆嗦嗦的释放了出来，松本浅浅的抽送了十几次，也就不再折磨快要散架的二宫，把肉棒埋进他的身体深处也射了出来。

在二宫昏睡过去以前，他听到松本在他的耳边说着，“这样nino的身上也染上我的味道了”


End file.
